bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:46.7.95.98
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Bathysphere page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 00:39, April 4, 2013 Choosing Just the Right Words Hey, I'm asking all the regular and semi-regular contributors if they can help me come up with labels to finish up the BioShock 2 part of the Splicer models' appearance section. Would you kindly sheck out my blog and propose a line if you have any in mind: User blog:Unownshipper/Choosing Just the Right Words Thanks, Unownshipper (talk) 03:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Kashmir You're probably right to remove the text from the "Behind the Scenes" section of the Kashmir Restaurant article, but your point could also be explained away. The kashmir Restaurant in bioshock 1 is also located at the top of a skyscraper (the entrance is at the very top of the Atrium). The reason you see the ocean floor outside the window is a design error. I don't think it's specifically a "design error." A lot of Rapture is not on the flat sea floor, but rather is built along the side deep sea mountains/volcanoes. If could easily be that the Welcome Center is built along the side of one of those sloping ridges. From the Bathysphere Station up to the Transit Hub, Jack is continuously moving up, but that part of the Kashmir could've been built on top of a rocky outcrop. If that's the case, it makes sense why the area outside the window has large boulders. It would unquestionably be wrong if we saw sand like in this image I'm not sharing this because I think the edit should be removed, just offering an explanation. Unownshipper (talk) 22:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) : What your saying about a mountainous landscape is true and completely reasonable. One other thing i noticed, and please correct me if im wrong. But shouldnt we be able to see the restaurants big window + atlas statue from the tunnel connecting the Bathysphere Station to the Atrium? And shouldnt we be able to see that tunnel from the restaurant? 23:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::That sounds reasonable and I wasn't sure at first, so I went and quickly watched a Let's Play of that part for a refresher. Remember when walking through the glass tunnel? From the lounge, it goes forawrd and then makes a 90 degree right turn into the building housing the Atrium. While walking through the passage, a seperate glass tunnel explodes from explosive decompression and we see the bulkhead connecting the two corridors buckles. ::The tunnel that explodes leads to another part of the Welcome Center and the buildings in that part directly block the view from the Bathysphere Station to the Kashmir Restaurant. Those must be the buildings seen from the huge window in the Kashmir's statue area. ::Unownshipper (talk) 00:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) The Twitter Link I don't want there to be an argument among more consistent contributors so I have to ask why are you removing the link to Ken Levine's Twitter post? People with a personal agenda are going to keep bugging us about Booker's heritage, but there should be a link to the creator's confirmation of a question the fans have speculated over. Including the mention of this fact under the history section is the best way to keep most people satisfied. Is there a reason you think it shouldn't be in that spot or is this an accident? Unownshipper (talk) 21:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) : The only reason I removed it is because nearly all of the wiki's main editors have kept removing it nearly everytime its been added over the past few months. But now all of ye want it there all of a sudden. 22:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Reverting your edit I owe you an explanation for the revert with no summary: See Columbia Timeline#1893. According to that page, Anna is taken to Comstocks reality and a few days later, Robert follows. — Mainframe98 talk 12:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :To explain it further, Rosalind starts giving Robert voxophones to help with his sickness a few days after Booker gave his daughter to them, so he could only contract the tear sickness during the exchange. He was also quite anxious before entering the Tear, which proves it was his first time using it for transport rather than communication. Pauolo (talk) 13:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The Rapture Citizen Type I had a question about the recent change you made to Rapture Citizen. The point of the Rapture Citizen character type is supposed to be that they're passive enemies that don't actually fight the protagonist, they just acknowledge him/her by talking to or glancing at them. Your assertion that they are armed and will fight if provoked disagrees with this. Can you explain where you've seen a Rapture Citizen that will attack? It's possible that was just a Leadhead Splicer using an un-Spliced human model, in which case, it's NOT a Rapture Citizen. Unownshipper (talk) 04:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :If that's the only case, then I think we should undo the line in the opening paragraph. It's placement at such, for lack of a better term, prime real-estate seems to suggest that this is somehting that occurs often. However, the Test-Drive citizens are more of an exception that proves the rule. This anomaly only occurs in this one place, and is mentioned appropriately further along in the Burial at Sea - Episode 2 section. :With that in mind, I hope you won't mind if I remove the line. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC)